


Mahaad's Memories

by MaatkareOfEgypt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatkareOfEgypt/pseuds/MaatkareOfEgypt
Summary: A series of one-shots highlighting the relationship between Mahaad and the Pharaoh.
Relationships: Atem/Mahaado | Mahad, Black Magician | Dark Magician/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Fifth year at Hogwarts.

Mahaad opened his eyes at the sound of the dormitory door opening and shutting softly to his right. The Pharaoh and Master Yugi had looked at him that morning and insisted he get more rest. Mahaad complied somewhat reluctantly with the order. He had nodded in thanks and settled back against his pillow. Through the fever that burned his skin and chills that wracked his body, the magician exhaled slowly as Master Yugi pulled up a chair to his bedside.

"Are you feeling any better?" Yugi's soft melodic voice drifted towards him. Mahaad turned his head toward the source. He could make out his Master's distinctive tri-colored hair and the Millennium Puzzle that rested prominently against his chest. A fresh wave of guilt rolled over Mahaad.

"A bit," he rasped. His throat parched from lack of water. Mahaad closed his eyes in an effort to dull the pounding in his skull, but mostly to avoid his Master's gaze.

Mahaad could sense the Pharaoh's hawk-like gaze fixed on him, suspicious.

Mahaad tensed slightly and resisted the urge to bit his lip.

The chair squeaked as Yugi leaned back against it. A few minutes later Mahaad's eyes flew open. "Forgive me for…" Mahaad began weakly. The chair squeaked again, as Master Yugi leaned forward to hear him better. His younger Master rested the back of his hand against Mahaad's forehead. The coolness of his Master's touch shot through him like ice. "You're burning up!" Yugi gasped.

Mahaad drew his courage again. "Forgive me for...getting blood on the sheets." He closed his eyes again, breathing shallowly.

Mahaad knew without looking that Yugi's brows would be knit together in confusion, and a slight frown would pull his lips down. Yugi removed his hand from the priest's forehead and gently began moving the covers back. A spike of panic shot through Mahaad.

He could feel his younger Master's eyes traveling down his body, to where his tan sleeping tunic was dark with blood. The last thing he heard was his Master's startled gasp before he sensed the change as his Masters switched places.

"Let me see," The Pharaoh demanded sharply. His regal bearing made it hard to refuse. Mahaad hissed sharply as he rolled away gingerly from his king so that the Pharaoh could get a better look at his wound.

The mattress grew heavier as the Pharaoh braced his hands against it to get a better view of his servant's injury. Mahaad knew the extent of his ruler's battlefield experience and wounds. The Pharaoh clicked his tongue in disapproval. "It's infected."

"Did Umbridge do this to you last night?" The Pharaoh asked in an even tone as pushed on Mahaad's right shoulder to coax him to lay on his stomach. Mahaad turned his head toward his king. "Hai, Pharaoh-sama."

"You will tell me why you didn't bring this up last night later and we will discuss what should be done, later. Right now, I'm taking you to Ishizu."

"She teaches class—" Mahaad began.

The Pharaoh waved a had dismissively. "That does not matter. The whims of her king are more important than her class." Mahaad felt a familiar rush of Shadow Magic as the Pharaoh silently summoned the Celtic Guardian.

The elfin warrior bowed. "Pick him up gently. He's been injured and we are taking him to see Ishizu." Mahaad and Karim exchanged glances. Clearly the elf wanted more of an explanation, but their Duelist wasn't inclined to say any more on the matter.

The Celtic Guardian obeyed. He gently picked up the taller magician and slung him over his shoulder. Once the Pharaoh looked them over and determined that Mahaad was secure and comfortable as possible. The Pharaoh strode forward with determination. He walked with an air about him that no one tried to talk to him or stop his progress. Harry opened his mouth when they entered the common room, but snapped it shut when Hermione grabbed his sleeve.

Karim trailed behind the Pharaoh, his armor clanking softly in rhythm with Mahaad's breathing. The king led the way to Ishizu's classroom. Mahaad thought about protesting his king's interruption of her class, but decided against it. When he king made up his mind, there was very little he or anyone else could do to change it.

"Wait here," the Pharaoh ordered. Without waiting to see if the elf obeyed, he opened the door to the Ancient Runes classroom and disappeared inside. Mahaad's heart pounded against his ribcage. It seemed like an hour had passed before his king reemerged with Ishizu in tow behind him.

Her face white, she winced when she saw Mahaad's condition and quickly led the way to her office. She quickly moved scrolls and brushed off her desk, before Karim laid the magician on the desk on his stomach. Ishizu gasped as she took in the full extent of his wound. Mahaad's back had been lacerated. Parts of his back had scabbed over, but the movement had broken some of them open and fresh blood leaked down his back.

Ishizu immediately set to work. She began cutting away the rags that now covered the magician's back. While she worked the Pharaoh drew up a chair and settled himself into it. Unseen by the priest, the nodded curtly at the elf who bowed and melted into the Shadows. The Pharaoh looked at Mahaad worriedly. Mahaad hated seeing that expression on his king's face.

The Pharaoh reached out and gently touched Mahaad's face with his fingertips. Mahaad inhaled sharply. "Shhh," the Pharaoh urged tenderly. He stroked Mahaad's cheek with his thumb. Mahaad unconsciously leaned into his touch. Mahaad's breathing evened out as he relaxed slightly. Ishizu had finished with washing Mahaad's wounds and now was applying ointment to them.

Mahaad yelped and tried to curl into himself. He brought his hands up by his head, his hands in tight fists, his eyes squeezed shut. The Pharaoh's hand left his cheek and Mahaad found himself disappointed by the lack of contact. Mahaad's heart skipped a beat as the Pharaoh grabbed his hand. He stroked it gently. Mahaad slowly uncurled his fist. The Pharaoh smiled tenderly at him. The Pharaoh intertwined his fingers with the magician's and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Mahaad could feel his heartbeat as well as the Pharaoh's in their intertwined hands. Mahaad knew they would have hard talks ahead, but for now he was content to enjoy this rare moment with his king.


	2. Late Night Encounter

Despite the lateness of the hour, Mahaad rested his head against his fist, as he stared at the partially unfurled scroll on the desk in front of him. He sat alone in the magician's training hall, a single candle burning on the desk beside him. He was dressed in a cream-colored two-piece tunic fastened in the middle with a belt, and shoes. He wore gold bands on his arms and forearms. These marked him as a young noble. His brown hair, fell slightly past his shoulders. He shifted to a more comfortable position and hissed as pain flared across his back. Master Qa'a's latest beating had occurred several hours ago but he would no doubt have bruises for days.

"You're still here, Mahaad?"

Mahaad jumped at the newcomer's voice. He had been so engrossed in his musings he hadn't heard the other enter. Mahaad's heart raced for a second before realizing that the voice belonged the Crown Prince and not to his teacher.

"My Prince!" Mahaad replied as he turned to give the younger boy his full attention. The Prince was dressed in a fine tunic, and also had gold armbands. His exotic hairstyle was as mystical as always. He also wore ankh earrings that jingled musically when the Prince tilted his head. His purple eyes expectant. Mahaad winced slightly, and the Prince's expression darkened.

"Let me see," the Prince ordered quietly.

Mahaad released a breath before gently removing his shirt by pulling it over his head. The Prince gasped, causing Mahaad to tense. Mahaad remained still as the Prince approached to inspect the damage. Several large dark bruises covered Mahaad's back. The Prince knew from previous experience how severe of a man Master Qa'a was to his students. The Prince reached out, his fingers ghosting over the marred flesh.

"I'll tell my Father and Master Qa'a will have to treat you better!"

Mahaad turned, his blue eyes wide, as he fought to contain his panic. "Please my Prince. Don't trouble yourself about me. The court wouldn't believe the testimony of an apprentice magician, especially one like me, who messes up all the time."

The Prince tilted his head, his earrings jingling again, considering his friend's words.

"Even if that were true. They would believe me. I am the Crown Prince," the younger boy stated firmly, his jaw tightened firmly.

"I have no doubt about that my Prince," Mahaad began quickly not wanted to offend his friend. "But please permit me to deal with Master Qa'a on my own." Mahaad smiled faintly, hoping to reassure the young royal.

The heir closed his eyes, and when he opened them, his eyes held the same determined gleam the Prince usually had during competition. Mahaad had learned to appreciate yet occasionally dread, that expression.

"I will grant your request. But you must do something for me in return." The Prince studied Mahaad closely.

Mahaad raised an eyebrow, inviting further explanation. No matter what the young royal asked, he wasn't in a position to refuse.

"Come to me whenever your Master beats you. I will have my healers attend to your wounds."

Mahaad gaped at the Prince for several heartbeats, before he came to his senses.

"My Prince, you needn't do this," Mahaad protested weakly.

The Prince held up a hand, stopping the rest of the apprentice's words. "I know," he smiled sadly. "But that is the price of my silence. If you don't think my request is acceptable, we can go to my Father now."

"N-now!" Mahaad sputtered in alarm. "I wouldn't dare disturb the Pharaoh's rest for the plight of a mere apprentice!" My said rising to his feet. "I humbly accept your condition my Prince," Mahaad said quickly.

The royal nodded solemnly. "Very well, let's go to the healer."

Mahaad moved to grab the small lamp from the desk, but the Prince had already picked it up. Mahaad trailed behind as the Prince led the way to his private chamber. Mahaad found this a bit odd but didn't comment.

Once they arrived the Prince ordered one of his guards to go get the healer. The man hesitated for a moment. "Mahaad is more than capable of protecting me," the Prince reassured him. The guard inclined his head and disappeared down the hall. Mahaad flushed with pride.

The Prince's sincerity made him even more endearing to the young noble who was more determined than ever to faithfully serve his Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading/giving kudos or reviewing!


	3. Fly of Valor

A knock sounded on Priest Mahaad's door. Without waiting for a response, the door opened.

"Come in," Mahaad called, late.

His eyes widened in surprise as his king stood there framed in the doorway. He wore his usual royal attire. He wore a fine linen tunic that extended to his knees, his purple cape draped behind him. Gold adorned his toned arms and legs, and the Millennium Pendant hung around his neck.

"My Pharaoh." Mahaad called as he quickly rose to his feet. The Pharaoh nodded in acknowledgement and entered the room. Mahaad smiled at his oldest friend, turned king.

While they interacted in formal court settings it had been a few days since the magician had seen the Pharaoh outside of meetings.

"Will you accompany me to the court this morning?"

Mahaad nodded. "Of course, my king."

Mahaad was suddenly grateful he was already dressed for the day. He would hate to inconvenience his Pharaoh with such matters. He too, wore his usual clothing. His tunic extended to his ankles, and he too, wore gold armbands. His headdress was also adorned with gold. The Millennium Ring glittered prominently against his chest.

Mahaad followed his sovereign into the hall and down the corridor. They walked in silence through one of the gardens.

When they reached the council chamber both men took their designated seats. As soon as the meeting ended the Pharaoh ordered everyone to the throne room. Mahaad raised his eyebrows in silent question, the Pharaoh just flashed him a secretive smile, as he left the room.

As soon as everyone arrived, the Pharaoh cleared his throat. Mahaad noticed that the full court had been assembled, not just he Scared Guardians, who wielded the Millennium Items.

"Priest Mahaad, approach," the Pharaoh ordered.

Confusion flickered across Mahaad's face momentarily before sealing behind a stoic mask. He obeyed, approaching the dais and bowed deeply.

"Mahaad, I called everyone here to witness this occasion. I, you king, present you with the Fly of Valor for your brave actions in leading your troops on patrol out of an ambush; but, especially for your bravery and loyalty on the field of battle during our most recent campaign. Come forward."

Mahaad rose shakily from the floor and slowly drew near to his king. The Pharaoh smiled encouragingly at him. Mahaad inclined his head and the Pharaoh dropped a gold chain over his head. Mahaad stepped back and the members of the court clapped.

"To celebrate this occasion, we will have a feast in Priest Mahaad's honor this evening." Mahaad smiled and gave his king a final sweeping bow before returning to his place at his king's side.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
